Turning a Blind Eye
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to see what is standing directly in front of you. Sometimes it is all too clear. And sometimes, you just have to let the alcohol do the talking. Proshipping with obvious hints of Spiritshipping and Fianceshipping. RyoEdo JohanJudaiAsuk


A/N: written while listening to the song Misery Business by Paramour. Which is how the Johan/Judai/Asuka love triangle ended up in the background.

--

"Okay, there is no way that can be good for your heart condition."

"Bite me, Pheonix."

Ryo couldn't actually tell who the person adressing him was through the haze of smoke and crappy lighting that seemed to create the atmosphere of the establishment he had currently found himself in, but that condescending tone was unmistakable -especially after having to spend so many weeks listening to nothing else during their stint in the Shadow Realm.

The younger -boy? man? whatever...- sat down beside him and Ryo tried very hard to focus on what he was doing, but found that his vision was starting to do some very wierd shit and for some reason Edo didn't want to stay still and kept moving around and blurring out of focus (this was about the time that Ryo realized he may have let Fubuki hand him one too many drinks over the last...he couldn't even be bothered to remember how long anymore).

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?" Ryo was very proud of the way this sentence came out sounding appropriately unemotional and not like he was drunker than a skunk (he then began to wonder just where the hell that phrase had even come from, because he was pretty sure it was impossible for skunks to drink liquor in the first place).

"Judai invited me." The "duh" was not actually said out loud, but it hung in the air between them. _Of course_ Judai would invite Edo to his bachelor party. They _were_ friends after all (at least, Judai considered Edo a friend).

"He's making a mistake."

Edo raised and eyebrow, and Ryo knew he was probably wondering whether he'd ment "in inviting him" or something else entirely.

"Oh?" That tone was present, as always, and it was all Ryo could do to not punch the kid in the face.

Or kiss him. He'd had enough that he figured he could pass it off as drunken stupor. Ryo leaned forward to carry out the action, then sat back again when he remembered that he was supposed to be answering a question.

"Huh?" Very eloquent, that evil voice in his head was telling him. Ryo decided that he really hated that voice.

"Why is Judai making a mistake?" Edo repeated patiently, like he was talking to a child (or a man who was so drunk he would have fallen off his bar stool if he wasn't leaning heavily on the counter).

"Marrying Asuka," Ryo explained, like that was all the explanation Edo would ever need. The silver-haired boy frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why is that a mistake? He obviously loves her."

Ryo shook his head, raising his glass to take another drink. Edo stole it before he could and Ryo glowered at him.

"No. He doesn't," Ryo growled, making swiping motions for the glass. Edo downed it in one gulp and gave him a wicked grin. "And you aren't old enough to drink."

"And you're in no condition to be telling me what to do, Kaiser. Now what makes you think that Judai doesn't love Asuka?"

'Oh, he loves her," Ryo stated, waving his hand vaguely. "He just doesn't LOVE her, you know?"

"Dude, I think you've had too much to drink."

"No! Seriously!" Ryo leaned in like he was imparting some grand secret to Edo. Despite his skeptisism on Ryo's current mental stability, Edo found himself leaning in to so he could hear the older boy. "He loves Johan."

Once again the "duh" hung in the air between them. Both boys turned to watch their brunette friend as he chattered excitedly with the blue-haired boy beside him. Judai was animated and probably slightly tipsy, but Johan looked like he wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die.

"And Johan obviously loves him," Ryo added, turning back to Edo. "You know why Judai is really marrying Asuka?"

Edo felt something stir inside him as he found himself getting sucked into the older boy's gaze.

"Because they're both idiots," Ryo stated, right before turning and puking all over the ground.


End file.
